No Sleep Tonight
by Marraskuu
Summary: It's Squalos Birthday and Dino drags him to party all night. ***Implied Dino/Squalo, main: Xanxus/Squalo*** EDIT: 18D, 8059 in Part II
1. Part I

Friday, March 13th

Squalo sneered when a text message of the Cavallone heir arrived …

Buon Compleanno Squalo-Baby!

Let's celebrate together tonight!

I'll fetch you at 21.00!

Love~

Dino ._.v

The swordmaster wasn't the type to party and laugh and dance all night and he prayed that Dino probably spoke about on of those classy Italian restaurants in the center of the city.

Just the two of them, some food and a fucking huge bottle of the best whine they could offer or Dino could afford.

Speaking of whine…this bastard of a boss went out to an extremely stupid business meeting with the Vongola famiglia located at a pretty fancy club in town tonight. Squalo had mocked at Xanxus, telling him to get some more flashy clothes to stay undercover instead of getting everybody's attention wearing those pitch black leather clothes and the clearly visible red burning scars. Xanxus had ignored him eyes flashing with pride and arrogance.

"This fucker…leaving me here to endure this fucking birthday all by myself!" muttered the white haired man under his breath and buttoned the black shirt over his tight fitting top underneath, then smoothing some crinkles out of his black jeans.

He grabbed his jacked and went out the front door. When Dinos red racing car stopped in front of him he threw his hair back and flung himself into the comfortable seat next to the blond Italian.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a secret, just wait a little. Nice outfit by the way!"

The swordemperor shrugged it of but grinned a little. "Shut up herbivore…where's you're insane lover-boy? "

"Where's you're beloved braindamaged boss?"

Both looked at each other and answered simultaneously "Business meeting!"

"So it's just the two of us then…but it will be fun anyway!" The young man smiled happily, eyes bright and hair golden as honey.

Squalo mused since when they had become close friends. Maybe because Dino never gave up chasing him around, insisting to get to knew the Varia member better.

They grew up too. A charismatic, humorous as well as charming young man had replaced the clumsy Cavallone brat, always messing things up. And Squalo himself… Time changed the bigmouthed, crazy kid holding a sword into a hot-blooded and beautiful man, still worshiping his one and only master.

His thoughts got interrupted when Dino parked the car right at the entrance of one of THOSE damn fancy clubs in the city.

"Surprise~"

"Vooooiii! Are you fucking kidding me you moron??? I HATE those clubs!"

The blond man got hit on the head and laughed a little at his sulking friend.  
"Come on, you don't have to dance. We can watch the kids dance and have a few drinks!"

Several drinks and cocktails later, Squalo always complained about those "damn girly drinks" but drank them anyway 'cause Dino ordered nearly the whole menu, the two of them were laughing freely. The pale skin of Squalos cheeks glowed slightly peach now and his stern face had softened a little. They've talked about some causal things, watched the dancing crowd, the smoke of the cigarettes lingering in the air above them, listened to those pulsing beats driving the people wild.

Dino observed his friend carefully. A few drinks more and the white haired man would become less collected and buttoned up.

"You know…" Squalo started slowly, "…I totally hate how he treats me. I always smell like this disgusting whine of his, because he's pouring it over my hair all day long. "

Dino smirked knowingly. Squalo finally started to talk without being forced to.

"Don't bother yourself too much; maybe this is his way of expressing his love to you?"

"Are you kidding me?" Squalo nuzzled a strand of his long silky hair against his lips, smelling his vanilla shampoo instead of the whine and missing Xanxus quiet a lot.

Suddenly a pair of warm hands grabbed his wrist firmly and pulled him up, dragging him along towards the huge crowd of music junkies.

"Voooiii~ let go of me! Dino! I swear I'll-"

"Shhht don't mess things up now Squalo.

When the swordsman struggled wilder Dino added in a low voice: "Haven't you noticed them?"

The swordmaster tilted his head slightly and peered over Dinos shoulder, only to find his own heart skip a beat when his eyes found two familiar figures standing at the bar.

"It's him…" he whispered to the young mafia leader who grinned like mad.

"Then…let's deliver a little show, shall we? I think our dear Xanxus deserves a punishment for leaving you all alone at your birthday…"

"You have something on your mind…I can see THAT SPARKLING in your eyes Dino."

The other one smirked smugly and pulled him in direction of the bar, stopping at a place where they could easily been watched by the two men lounging with their glasses filled with alcohol.

"Listen to me Baby… Don't look into their direction, concentrate on me and let it go, okay? And put your hands on my hips…yes, like this."

"You're insane. Xanxus isn't the type to get jealous but Hibari will kill us both within 30 Seconds!"

"Why should he?"

"Because he's Hibari - fucking - Kyoya and your lover damnit!"

Dinos smile increased as he began to move his body affectionately to the music "We'll see…"

On the other side of the club Xanxus stared angrily into his glass filled with whiskey.

"This is what they call whiskey? This cheap stuff tastes like shit!"

Hibari remained silent glancing at Xanxus glass then wandering off again watching those disgusting people grinding their bodies together, breathing each others breath and smell and feelings.

This herbivore Dino would probably love this…

The two of them had escaped the secret meeting of the mafia in the VIP lounge to rest a moment as well as to get some diversion…

Hibaris eyes narrowed when a couple on the dance floor caught his attention, he lifted his hand to signalize his discovery to the Varia leader next to him.

"What is it?" the other snapped but fell abruptly silent as he saw the two young men dancing…one of them having pure white hair growing past his slender hips, swaying affectingly to his dance moves.

Dino drew Squalos slightly warmed body near, encircling the somehow girlish hips of the Varia commander to guide his movements along to the music playing.

_Don't know where you're from_

_Never seen you around_

_But that don't mean nothing to me_

_Just want a taste of that..._

The white haired young man lifted his hands and rested them at Dinos broad shoulders closing his eyes to feel more of beats they where moving to.

_He__ stood there waiting alone_

_Green eyes his__ shoulder exposed_

_Smiling and biting his__ straw_

_He__ gave me one look, I froze_

_His__ sexy inviting eyes_

_My hands on his__ hips as we grind_

_H__e whispered in an accent unknown_

_"Just let go, let the music take control babe_

_Move your body, nothing crazy_

_So take it slow, there's so many things I want you to know_

_I ain't leaving you, cuz I'm yours tonight"_

Dino felt Squalos chest rise and fall, their hearts next to each other beating in the rhythm of the song.

He grinned a little and pressed his hips against the others to grind in synchrony, to drive Xanxus mad with anger and jealousy, maybe pushing him to ask Squalo back? No…rather stealing him away leaving a beaten up Dino behind.

_I can tell you want me too_

_And every time I think of you_

_That luscious drink your lips produce_

_I can taste that sweet LOVEJUICE_

_"Oh", "Oh", "More", "Slow"_

Xanxus knuckles grew white from gripping his glass to tight while he kept staring at the fucking Cavallone bastard, who started roaming his hands through the soft, silky hair of his, HIS commander, the man who swore to give his life to him, to stay by his side until death will part them…

He took a short look towards Hibari who seemed pretty relaxed seeing his lover practically making out with another guy right before his eyes.

_Classy like none of these hoes_

_Pretty little frame under his__ clothes_

_Those lips as red as a rose_

_Vibing to the beat from the Boze_

_Don't rush the night is still young_

_Take it to the room and sex things up_

_I can see you call out my name, saying_

_"Don't stop, more," I'm trying to see how your lips feel babe_

_All we need is body language_

_And now I know, I'm falling for you and I just can't lie_

_I won't go nowhere cuz I'm your man tonight_

At the end of the song the blood of the black haired Varia boss boiled and his crimson eyes burned with all the anger and aggression in the color of the sky flame. The purpure flames quickly spread over his clenched fists, coloring him blood red.

"You're attracting unwelcome attention."

"Shut the fuck up, I'm going to beat the shit out of this Cavallone asshole! Nobody touches my property! NOBODY!"

"We'll be late for the meeting", Hibaris voice again, slightly annoyed.

"Feel free to fuck off, I don't care." Xanxus growled and quickly went back to observing Dino and Squalo.

_See, I've been al__l around the world, but I ain't seen nothing _

_Like you, don't matter where you're from, it don't mean nothing _

_See, I've been all around the world, but I ain't seen nothing _

_And now I got four minutes to take you back, boy we can be something_

Squalo himself had a pretty good time on the dancefloor. He liked the feeling of Dinos warm, gentle hands ghosting over his back, sometimes entangled in his hair, giving him a good feeling, heating him up.

When the music stopped for a moment, the Cavallone heir leaned forward, bringing his mouth close to Squalos ear, whispering something, lips almost brushing the swordfighter while talking.

From his location Xanxus observed them unfailing. He cringed as he saw Squalos perfect lips curve into an infuriating smile, causing him to hate Dino even more. This smile of Squalo was meant to be for him and only for him…

He was about to step into the dancing crowd, pulling Squalo out of those damn arms when Hibari stopped him using a raised arm to block his way.

"Wait."

"Make way! Maybe it's irrelevant to you whether your lover is cheating on you, but to me it's not!"

"You're not lovers."

Xanxus spun around to face those cold, icy eyes of the Vongola cloud guardian. Slender body, emotionless but handsome face framed by raven-hued hair. Hibaris gaze ghosted back to the couple.

"They're gorgeous together, don't you think? Both of them tall, handsome, charismatic…" he looked back at Xanxus beclouded face "…the difference between our situations is that I own this man that you call my lover. But what do you own? Squalos loyalty in battle? Stunning." He lifted his eyebrow emphasize the irony of his last words.

A new song started.

_Hello little boys, little toys_

_We're the dreams you'll believe in_

_Crawling up the walls_

_Running down your face_

_Razor sharp, razor clean_

_Feel the weapon's sensation_

_On your back..._

_With loaded guns_

_Now hold on to me pretty baby_

_If you want to fly_

_I'm gonna melt the fever sugar_

_Rolling back your eyes_

"Dino…? Is he looking at us?"

"Yes he is…I guess he's going to murder me later. Kyoya is holding him back…so let's finish this show…the grande finale."

Blue eyes stared questioningly into brown ones.

"Time to show some skin, right?"

_We're gonna ride the race cars_

_We're gonna dance on fire_

_We're the boys__ Le Disko_

_Supersonic overdrive_

Dino began to move more untamed, sweeping Squalo along into a much wilder dance than before. Sweat began to glister on top of their heated skin. The blond man tilted his head aside to lick some of the liquid on the white haired males exposed neck away. Being held by Dino, Squalo bent his upper body backwards, letting Dino spin him around, bringing his hips close again then pulling him back up to roam hands over his chest. With one swift motion the buttoned shirt was ripped open, buttons clattering to the ground, followed by the shirt.

_So what's it gonna take?_

_Silver shadow believer...._

_Spock rocker with your dirty eyes_

_It's a chance, gonna move_

_Gonna__ fuck up your ego_

_Silly__ boy, gonna make you cry_

When their hands began to move under each others shirts revealing smooth skin, exposing delicate hipbones, faces getting closer something inside Xanxus snapped.

"I think of his loyalty vow as an extending vow including his mind, his heart and his fucking body as well!"

"Seems to me like you totally suck as a boss and master. I'm convinced that you failed to make this clear to him…"

Was there a faint smile on those cold lips of the cloud guardian?

_Now hold on to me pretty baby_

_If you want to fly_

_I'm gonna melt the fever sugar_

_Rolling back your eyes_

_If what they say is true..._

_You're a boy - and I'm a girl_

_I will never fall in love with you_

As if the dancers on the floor heard their conversation they where suddenly stepping apart, letting go of each other in the middle of the song. The Varia boss straightened his back watching his swordmaster walking towards him directly, gaze locked with his, swaying those damn fierce hips slightly, confidently.

He was totally occupied within this scenario, forgetting the Cavallone boss and the cloud guardian in an instant.

_We're gonna ride the race cars_

_We're gonna dance on fire_

_We're the boys Le Disko_

_Supersonic overdrive_

Squalo stopped merely a few centimeters away, their bodies almost touching. The Vongola heir could feel Squalos hastened breath caressing his slightly opened lips. Time stood still for a second when Xanxus burning gaze met Squalos challenging one. Slowly a gloved hand made her way into the jet-black hair, the other one resting against an obvious heaving chest. Squalo remained still, blue eyes framed by long, silver eyelashes suddenly closing when the other man tilted his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss, nearly bruising him. Raspy fingertips brushed past Squalos black top to feel more of this hot skin, drawing him closer into those powerful arms encircling him.

He refused to believe this: They were actually KISSING. In front of dozen other people in a club, playing dance music, although Xanxus only liked aggressive music…but kissing.

They've never kissed before. They've never been in love before. Or maybe they were?

Squalo slightly pulled back, only to feel Xanxus licking his lip, then tugging it between gritted teeth while shoving both hands into that annoyingly soft hair he longed to touch the whole evening.

_We're gonna ride the race cars_

_We're gonna dance on fire_

_We're the boys Le Disko_

_Supersonic overdrive_

The long haired man pulled his boss along and between tongue and teeth they're stumbled back on the dancefloor. He grabbed a hold on Xanxus neck, opened his mouth to welcome the other tongue battling for dominance. Squalo felt the difference between Dino and Xanxus immediately; his boss wasn't the type to be kind and caring, protecting him with warmth and a carefree smile like Dino…

Xanxus hands pressed him into the positions that his boss defined, the way _he_ wanted Squalo to move.

But still…it wasn't unpleasant for the swordfighter because he knew; he could let himself go letting Xanxus lead the way.

_Come on in, take a seat._

_Tell me how you feel this weak._

_Are you cursed? Are you blessed?_

_Are you still inside the mess?_

Suddenly the black haired man pulled back grabbing the slim wrist of the still glowing and tipsy commander in front of him, dragging him away from the crowd, making his way between the tables and people, heading for the exit while picking Squalos jacket of the now empty seat. Squalos hair flew around as he quickly turned his head to catch a final glimpse of the innumerable colorful finished drinks he and Dino had left behind, still filling the whole table, some spilling transparent liquids on the surface.

_All those feelings wrapped around you,_

_Hold you down so you can't break through._

_It's a trap, so don't ask. it's a shadow on_

_Your back. It don't burn, it don't bleed,_

_Still it cuts you at the knee._

_All this pressure that surrounds you,_

_Holds you down but you know you_

_Gotta break through._

The cold night send shivers down Squalos spine while Xanxus looked for his personal driver and finally wrenched the white haired into the comfortably seats of an extremely luxurious black limousine.

Squalo mewled at the sudden collision and was about to straighten himself up, only to gasp as he felt his boss settling himself on top of his sharp hips. They were kissing again. And between hungry mouths and sharp teeth biting his neck Squalo could smell this unique as well as familiar flavor of the other man. A mixture of leather, alcohol and the rich scent of expensive perfume…sometimes combined with blood. He couldn't help himself but to feel adrenalized when Xanxus hands found their way down his back, lifting him up into a sitting position on the older mans lap and finally resting on his backside.

He felt the burning gaze of those crimson eyes on him and raised his head only to feel shaped lips touching his sensible ear, whispering "Move.", in a husky voice.

_Hey, ce la vie._

_Remember me? I made you, dressed_

_And trained you._

_Hey, it's bitter sweet._

_You can't kill me with kindness,_

_I don't buy it._

_Strip down, show me flesh and bone._

_(Strip Down.)_

_'Cause now I own you._

Meanwhile Dino attempted to snatch a kiss from Hibari but quickly backed up, as the raven-hued haired man lifted a tonfa and hissed a dangerous "I dare you!"

Still smiling the taller man tilted his head "You don't have to be shy Kyouya; it's pretty natural to kiss in a place like this."

"I won't kiss you anywhere, moron." the other young man sneered back.

"You're always so mean…Then what about a dance?"

"I'm leaving." The cloud guardian pushed himself off the barcounter.

"I'll drive you home!"

"You're drunk. "

"Then let's share a taxi."

And there it was. This unfaltering smile of him, making Hibaris stomach twist in an almost sick manner.

_Take a breath, hold it in._

_Now look up, let's begin._

_Lesson learned, take a turn._

_Now you come around again,_

_All those feelings wrapped around you,_

_Hold you down so you can't break through._

"Ah, I totally forgot about the bill…wait a second!"

The young Japanese remained unmoving, watching the attractive man next to him leaning above the counter to get the barkeepers attention.

Hibari glanced at Dinos artistically tattooed skin, all those bright colors…each telling a different kind of story, each one treasuring a memory of the Cavallone heir.

He was so damn annoying, this herbivore. Always cheerful, foolish and led by emotions. Always getting into serious trouble because of his heartiness, brushing it all of with this charming smile of his.

"Kyouya? Let's get going?"

They left the club entering the uncrowded street, where just a faint noise reminded them of the dancing people inside.

"I left my car around this corner, we could- Hey! Where are going?"

"I hate your car."

"W-what? Why?"

"Because it reminds me of you."

Dinos disappointed facial expression changed into smutty grin.

"Maybe…" he walked closer to the other man, "…because of the things we used to do in there the last time I drove you home?"

Hibaris pale cheeks burned red as the hair before his eyes was brushed back and the Italian leaned in.

"Let's do it agai---argh!"

The cloud guardian led his tonfas sunk after punching Dino hard.

"I hate you."

_Time is up, take your shot._

_'Cause your story's all you got._

_Don't back down, don't say no._

_Just stay still and let go._

_All this pressure that surrounds you,_

_Holds you down but you know_

_You've gotta break through._

Squalo could feel the chilly temperature of the tinted window pressed to his bare shoulders and neck.

He watched his own ragged breath condensing on the nebulized glass as he turned his head sideward, allowing Xanxus more access to his nape. They haven't talked since their rushed leave. Only hearing the other one breath, smell each other, touch each other and feel each other.

Close, closer, bodies curved against the other.

Heated lips crushing his own as they kissed. Touches becoming bolder as they shoved their clothes off their bodies.

_Hey, ce la vie._

_Remember me? I made you, dressed_

_And trained you._

_Hey, it's bitter sweet._

_You can't kill me with kindness,_

_I don't buy it._

_Strip down, show me flesh and bone._

_(Strip Down.)_

_'Cause now I own you._

_When Xanxus burning eyes met his again he led his head sink low, hair covering his heated face._

_He felt the other man grabbing his chin and lifting him up to meet the intense gaze again._

"_You're unusually docile tonight, trash. Are you that drunk?" _

_When Squalo opened his mouth to answer the black haired man pulled him__ close again, yanking him down using the long hair and inserted his tongue into this tempting mouth of his commander, tasting sweet echoes of the alcohol Squalo had consumed earlier._

"…_damn you're totally mushy…no fighting spirit at all…come on trash, bite me…"_

"_Ngh…" The white haired turned his head away and refused to follow his order, touching his bleeding lip instead…where the black haired had sunk his teeth in forcefully._

_Xanxus frowned when he felt the other jerking back from his touch "What is it bitch? You're afraid all of a sudden?" he growled low, hand fisting some loose strands of hair._

_Finally Squalo lifted his face inhaling deeply "Fuck you!"_

_His boss gave a smirk "Is this an invitation?"_

"_No…it means take your hands of me fucker!"_

_The crimson eyes narrowed dangerously "Say this again…" A warning._

"_I'm not your whore whenever you feel like it."_

"_Well that's amusing. You know what? I don't care what you are thinking because I own you."_

_(You can't kill me with kindness, no I don't buy it.)_

_Strip down, show your flesh and bone._

_'Cause now I own you._

_The car suddenly stopped when Squalo started to struggle against Xanxus hold, trying to escape with all might._

_The commander wasn't sure where the sudden feeling of reluctance came from. All he knew __was that he needed to stop Xanxus from using him._

"_Let go of me asshole!!!I'm not here for being laid by you" _

_Xanxus strong hands caught Squalos hip, tearing him out of the luxurious car into the arms of a raging thunderstorm, then tossing him across one bro__ad shoulder, carrying him like the prey he was to him. _

_The sky seemed to seethe, clouds rushing across the former blue surface, now tainted violet and black. And when the Varialeader caught a glimpse of_

_Squalos silver eyes flashing with anger he knew what was about to arise…_

_A downpour emerged while he sprinted to reach the mansion soaking them wet as the sky opened his sluices._

_Xanxus felt himself laughing, tilting his head back to mock at the ceiling high above._

"_Is this all?"_

_Still chuckling darkly Xanxus made his way through the large hallways griping the squirming Squalo tightly._

_Squalos breath came in small puffs and his hair shielded his sight. But he knew anyway where his boss was heading…the bedroom._

"_Here we are!" The white haired man was thrown on a large comfortable bed, covered in snow-white silky bed sheets._

_It was Squalos room and he knew why Xanxus had picked the swordfighters room instead of his own…because he could just leave when he was finished with his subordinate he wouldn't have to kick him out. _

_Immediately he felt those glowing lips attached to his neck again, leaving dark hickeys and some bruises while strong hands ripped the last clothes off Squalos body, to reveal milky skin. _

_The black haired man stopped for a moment soaking the breathtaking image in. The storm outside had stilled and the rain was falling in drops now…almost softly. But the moon looked pale and dusty, shedding dirty, grayish light…not able to enlighten the inside of the mansion properly but painting some light patterns all over Squalos exposed skin._

_When Xanxus ravished Squalos mouth again the sword emperor felt a band getting tied around his wrist to tie him up to the headboard._

_He gritted his teeth, pulled one of his slender legs close and released a fast kick, hitting Xanxus hipbone and knocking him off the trembling body on the mattress. _

_As quick as a flash Squalo ripped himself free, grabbed a sheet and started to run, breaking the closed door while wrapping himself into the white blanket. His white silhouette faded into the dark hallway and his hurried footsteps grew faint. _

_Xanxus emitted a growl as he pushed himself up to his feet. He noticed the missing blanket und a lustful grin appeared in his face. He licked the small trickle of blood which poured out of his mouth away and took his heavy leather boots of._

"_I'll get you…you can't run away because you are my prey tonight. I'll hunt you down without mercy."_

_When the Varia boss started to track after the white haired he chose a fast yet quiet pace to catch up. He already knew where this way would lead Squalo to…_

_Meanwhile Squalo hasted through the dark corridors. All he could hear was his own ragged breath, his rapid beating heart hammering against his rib cage like it wanted to escape. He was thrilled to the extreme, senses sharp but his gaze was still hazy._

"_Damn you Dino! Why did you gave me all those shitty drinks?!"_

_When he came across a large mirror-wall he paused for a moment, checking his surroundings carefully. Then he looked up and eyed his own reflection in the glass…pale skin flushed of running away and white hair piling around his feet since he crouched down into a perching position, holding the thin blanked tight against his body._

"_Nhg…I'm not a fucking ghost wearing a bridal dress…I should get rid of this…"_

"_No__, you're certainly not…you are the white deer I hunt, my victim and yes...you'll lose this blanket very soon Babe." _

"_Xanxus!"_

_There he was, soaring in this majestic armchair of his like the emperor he was to Squalo. _

"_Seems like the hunt is over and you lost. Come here."_

_Hey, ce la vie._

_Remember me? I made you, dressed_

_And trained you._

_Hey, it's bitter sweet._

_You can't kill me with kindness,_

_I don't buy it._

_Strip down, show me flesh and bone._

_(Strip Down.)_

_'Cause now I own you._

_Now I own you. _

_You know I own you._


	2. Part II

Hey there lovely readers and watchers!

I totally forgot some notes in Part I, so sorry!!!! Thanks a lot for reading and your support!

Some of you asked for the song writers and titles in Part I, here they are:

Jin Akanishi – Love juice

Shiny Toy Guns – Le Disco

Shinedown – I own you

Warnings: No smut yet but some violence, 18D, 8059, XS

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters etc. just this stupid story and the many mistakes Q_Q

Sorry, it's still not beta-ed -

Part II

The swordemperor hesitated, taking a step back to the cold wall.

The mafia heir frowned and slowly rose from his armchair "Don't you dare starting to disobey my orders trash…"

A shallow shadow of fear slid across Squalos blue eyes as Xanxus began to move towards him, making wide steps while staring him down.

He closed his eyes for a mere second until a sharp pain pulled him back into this dangerous situation. His boss was looming above his slender frame, fisting a hand full of silky hair and yanking Squalo closer into this eroding heat, bringing their faces close until the swordfighter could smell the faint hint of whiskey Xanxus had some hours ago.

"Let g-…" he began but Xanxus calloused hands had wrapped themselves around Squalos hip and neck to keep him steady as well as pressing them closer together. Fierce lips smashed against almost soft ones, successfully shutting Squalo up until a pale hand gripped black spiky hair und pulled the hot mouth away.

"Damnit!!! Would you just listen!" he started again, already breathless.

When the gunslinger attempted to steal another kiss Squalo raised his artificial hand and slapped him hard across the face. It worked. Immediately Xanxus pulled away, spitting some blood to the ground.

Just when the Varialeader was about to let his rage burst out he felt the body in front of him drop to the floor.

Squalo knelt there, covering his ears and his face shaking his head violently.

Xanxus stood for a moment watching the silver hair painting patterns of light into the dark air before he grabbed both of his Lieutenants wrists pulling him upwards in a single motion.

"What is this all about?" he hissed in a low voice.

The swordfighter almost winced in pain but returned Xanxus look, "You must stop this."

"Stop WHAT?!?"

"Stop this whole thing between us. I've had enough…" he bit back.

The black haired man snorted amused and flashed a grin.

"As if you had a choice about this…"

But when suddenly a pair of stern silver-blue eyes gave him a look of sheer anger and desperation he felt a sharp pang in his chest.

"Damn it Xanxus! I've fucking turned 27 tonight! When will you stop fucking around with me and get a damn wife and have a fucking family, ASSHOLE?!?! We shouldn't do this!"

Xanxus stared agape at the man in front of him.

Squalo continued.

"This isn't the same situation as it was when we were teenagers! It's not only about hormones and the need for a hasty fuck anymore."

"Then tell me, what is IT about?" said Xanxus mockingly, "Happiness and romantic rubbish??"

"About trust. And this means to stop screwing around with whores and to stop treating the other person like…"

"Like what baby, like _trash_?"

The silver haired young man gritted his sharp teeth in anger and hissed an angry "You're so right, shithead!" back.

_Do you remember the first time?_

"And why else would you suddenly stop to fulfill your duties as my Lieutenant? Don't tell me this is all because I haven't given you a fucking birthday present, stupid!" he ground out.

_  
__Time stopped then sped so fast. _

Squalo remained silent and pressed his lips together, locking his mouth still glaring intensively, slightly trembling hands clutching the blanket tight to his chest.

_In just three minutes you were mine._

"Can't answer, can't you trash? Then let me guess…"

Xanxus breath ghosted over pale skin in front of his lips, which formed a devilish smirk.

"…You fell in love with me and want to keep me for yourself."

Squalo gulped, desperately trying to hide his from anger as well as embarrassment flushed cheeks from his boss.

Xanxus continued while cupping those fierce hips underneath the thin silk with calloused fingertips.

"Trying to make me jealous using this Cavallone brat and…" He pressed an open mouthed kiss on the sharks neck, enjoying the feeling of a furious pulse under the warm skin, driven by a thrilled heartbeat "…making me want to fuck you senseless even in the middle of hundred people by seducing me so shameless in the club…" Squalo gasped as sharp teeth sunk into his sensitive flesh making him arch more into his masters touch, "…you're such a fucking damn whore Superbia Squalo."

Suddenly the silver haired man was lifted again, this time bridal style on his chiefs well trained arms.

"What the fuck! Let me go!" the longhaired man screamed surprised.

Xanxus stubbornly ignored the complaints while walking into another dark hallway of the mansion.

"About the Cavavolle boy" he led the words linger for a moment, "I should shoot his damn head off for touching my property." A beat

"You won't do a thing to him I swear or I'll-"

"On the other hand…maybe I should send some flowers and a nice greeting card for helping to reveal your well…true thoughts and feelings? This sounds stupid…Confession of love, isn't it?"

"I fucking hate you."

Another grin and a flash of ruby eyes.

"As for the keeping a person for myself thing, I think I took a liking to this idea…"

_  
Don't think that it was the last._

"Where the fuck are you taking me, asshole??" Squalo wasn't squirming anymore. Somehow Xanxus mood had changed from angry and horny to something different Squalo couldn't tell for sure what it was. Instead he calmly held onto broad warm shoulders to steady himself.

"Secret. ", was the one and only reply the black haired Italian gave.

_You knew I knew the ways that I could make you say:  
"Please, please please don't take it...  
Take it, take it, take it easy on me. Just make it.  
Make it, make it, make it harder to breathe."  
So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop  
Till I make you forget who you are  
And just feel._

Meanwhile the blond Cavallone heir as well as the cloud guardian left the taxi which took them home and stood in front of an elegant modern building including Dinos loft at the top floor.

"There we are~ ", chirped the Italian happily, his fingers searching his pockets for the house key.

Hibari just stood nearby, gaze locked on the dark and quickly forming clouds in the sky. There should be a thunderstorm ahead. When Dino kept babbling incoherent words he replied with a cold voice.

"Shut up and open the door."

"Uhm…Kyouya?" A heartbeat. Another beat.

Pale blue eyes pierced angered into warm, brown ones.

"WHAT is it?"

"I kinda…forgot my key for this door in my car at the club."

Some light reflected on a raised tonfa.

"Ahh- but I have an idea!!" Lifting a hand the young man pointed towards an open window in the building.

"We'll climb on this wall, move to the window at the second floor and enter the building. I can enter my flat  
'cause I'm carrying my spare key with me! Okay?"

Hibari shot him an annoyed look.  
"Fine with me. "

_Do you remember your last look? _

Hibari followed slowly as Dino began to climb the brickstonewall. There was ivy growing all over the stone so it was easy to get on top. The cloud guardian kept his distance to the still somehow clumsy young man before his eyes and walked silently after him.

_Well, you were smiling, and drowning_

They made their way slowly bud steady, carefully setting one foot after the other to keep the balance. At least Dino was. Hibari kept glancing around, observing the surroundings like the trained assassin he was. And he tried quite hard to stop himself from drinking the blonds image too much. Even from behind Dino seemed to emit a soft glow of gentleness and warmth. Sometimes those soft emotions would change into passion and sheer heat, but only for Hibaris eyes.

The Japanese came to a halt when the Italian suddenly stopped his movements next to a window and began to laugh in a mixture of happiness, glee and satisfaction.

"Well, well… Isn't this the good looking young hitman who came to me, asking for some love advice? He wanted to know how to exactly seduce his boyfriend. Seems like I was a good teacher."

Dino leaned relaxed against the house front and peered through one of the big windows of the second floor.

Against his principles Hibari glanced over his ex-teachers shoulder, only to suck in a sharp breath out of surprise.

"Those two…" he mumbled low under his breath.

Dino flashed a heart-melting smile into his direction, "Pretty hot, isn't it?"

The large window showed a living room enlighten by several lamps painting the room in a warm shade of orange.

In the middle stood a large, comfortable couch carrying two young men whose hands were tangled deeply in each other's messed up hair. They were kissing passionately and it seemed like they had already forgotten about the world around them. All pillows lay on the ground as well as some clothes they had shed earlier.

One of the couple was a tall, well-trained guy with short, spiky black hair. His body was tanned and he seemed like an excellent sportsmen, although his skin showed some nasty scars which looked dangerous to outsiders. While the taller man obviously got Japanese roots the other one was certainly a European. His skin got a rosy color and his slender fingers could belong to the hands of an artist or a musician, wouldn't there be many rings and wristbands covering them successfully. He kind of must possess a rebellious attitude for wearing these. Currently the European laid his back pressed to the couch, his trembling front flush against the naked skin of the black haired man, who kept running his hands through the oddly colored silver hair of the man below him.

In the sky above them the rain and the storm passionately embraced each other.

_And I knew exactly what it took_

"Yamamoto Takeshi. So you finally get what you wanted for so long…" came the cloud guardians emotionless reply.

The Italian beside him chuckled slightly and pulled him farther along, "You know what, Kyouya? It's all thanks to me! Yamamoto-kun asked me how to get into Gokudera-sans pants…well basically, a little more romantic. And I~ gave him the ultimate instruction to melt Gokudera-sans heart- and his resistance as well! Since I am an Italian I surely know a lot about love…this is typical for us, you know _amore~."_ The young mafia leader spun around to face the Japanese behind, his body practically sparkling, "I called this self-tested and Dino approved instruction: How-to-make-love-to-a-grumpy-person."

_To make you beg and pray:_

Cobalt eyes abruptly narrowed dangerously and a deep scowl formed on rather cold lips.

Dino blinked, hastily moving a little away to keep a safe distance between him and the Vongola guardian.

"Uhm...I didn't mean it like _that_…Kyouya?" he asked rather shy and flinched when angry lips curled up into an almost sickening smirk. The Italian silently begged that dear Romario stayed within 10 km reach to guarantee his boss' safety by providing enough "subordinate-attention" to keep Dino's moves precise and shield him from the damn clumsiness.

Just in this moment Hibari slashed forward, aiming at the blonds face without mercy. Dino raised both arms to defend his jaw against hard metal and grinned, when the tonfa glided down and barely touched his jacked right above his heart.  
"You missed, Baby."A charming smile.

Hibari Kyouya lifted his cold glance silently smiling to himself while staring through black strands of hair. He was smiling because he had hit his goal precisely and just destroyed Dinos annoying cell phone without the Cavallone noticing. Furthermore, back in the taxi, his loyal subordinate Kusakabe had received a secret phone call from his chief including the urgent order to take Romario of the Cavallone family out drinking…in a bar located at least 50 km away of Namimori town. Dino had been too busy dealing with the driver to notice.

All those actions left the pretty Cavallone heir defenseless and helpless against him.

"I'll make you regret your impoliteness."

_"Please, please please don't take it...  
Take it, take it, take it easy on me. Just make it.  
Make it, make it, make it harder to breathe."  
So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop  
Till I make you forget who you are  
So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop  
Till I make you forget who you are. _

Realization dawned in Dinos eyes when Hibari attacked again and he couldn't dodge one single hit. The other young man slammed him into the house right next to the window of Yamamoto's living room.

The storm above them got angrier when the blond looked up while some blood trickled slowly from his mouth where Hibari's tonfa kissed his skin painfully. He inhaled hastily when hot breath tickled his neck and a slight husky voice demanded "You better get yourself in your apartment before I slice you right here."

Let's play a little…you're running and I'll come after you. If you are fast enough it might be less painful for you. But only a little.

_So just feel and play with me  
And just steal away with me.  
So just feel and play with me._

Honey eyes spoke a little of fear as Dino got dragged along by slender but strong hands, pushing him further along the wall they were still walking on.

"Ouch, Kyouya what's gotten into you? Let go."

"Shut up." the other said coldly.

"All the windows got closed because the storm is getting worse. We can't get in like this anymore!"

Hibari stopped tracks in front of Yamamoto's bedroom window and quickly destroyed the thin glass.

"He won't notice anyway." He growled low into Dinos sensitive ear and grabbed the slightly taller man by the hips and threw him through the opening into the room. Clumsy as he was now, Dino landed rather inelegant but luckily avoided the sharp broken pieces of glass near the window like the Vongola intended. Nobody and nothing was going to hurt Dinos flawless body except Hibari himself. When the black haired stepped into the bedroom he truly considered fucking the Italian right here, on that baseball perverts bed, because the blond looked just so inviting with his hair all messed up, his tight fitting shirt crumbled and his soft lips still smeared with warm blood oozing out of his pretty little mouth.

The short haired man absently licked his own lips at the sight, but a dangerous deep growl echoed through the air and the guardian turned his head towards said large bed to his right.

Curled up on top of several fluffy pillows and blankets sat a huge wild cat and glared with red eyes showing off her deathly fangs and claws.

This was, without a doubt the storm guardian's always unruly box weapon.

"We're leaving."

The confused Italian got shoved again and gave up struggling when he caught a glimpse of Hibari Kyouya's determined face as well as the hint of want and bloodlust inside those icy blue eyes.

Chills of excitement and nervousness were running up and down Dinos spine, his nerves fluttering, his body trembling in wait of beloved Kyouyas following actions.

They made their way out of Yamamoto's damaged bedroom and entered the staircase unhindered.

Dino was the first to step up the stairs. He flinched as Hibari caught him looking backwards at the Japanese.

"Keep walking."

Cold metal traced Dinos oversensitive spine, threatening him to go further. The blond wondered where this whole thing would lead to…

Finally they made it in the Italians apartment, leaving the hall as well as their shoes behind.

"Where are you leading me, dear?" came Dinos curious but frightened voice. The black haired snorted annoyed and restored both tonfas securely before he pushed the taller man rather violent into the bathroom and pinned him against icy tiles in the shower.

The Cavallone heir kept his breath when his younger lover brought his face closer to his trembling body and started to collect Dinos smell all over.

"His scent. I want you to get rid of it. Wash it off, _now." _Hibari's eyes spoke of barely restricted anger, his body language signalized absolute dominance. _He got love to kill. _

The honey-haired man stared at him in silent disbelief and shock.

Without any warnings the cloud guardian made cool, chilly water streaming down, before biting down hard on the others shoulder and drawing crimson liquid and a yelp of pain from the older. But Hibari just smiled cruelly while watching the child of blood and water making its way into the drain. When he casted his eyes higher, he noticed the pale light red blotches on Dinos formerly white shirt.

"Blood suits you."

_Take it, take it, take it easy on me. Just make it.  
Make it, make it, make it harder to breathe."  
So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop  
Till I make you forget who you are  
So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop  
Till I make you forget who you are.  
So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop  
Till I make you forget who you are._

_To be continued…_

Song: Blaqk Audio – Where would you like them left?


End file.
